


Eine Otter-Geschichte (An Otter-Story)

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Eine andere Idee für die Otter-Story...oder wie Benton und Innusiq Freunde wurden.Der 10jährige Ben lebt bei seinen Großeltern in Tuktoyaktuk und darf  eine richtige Schule besuchen.Eines Tages kommt ein neuer Mitschüler. Der Halb-Inuitjunge Innusiq...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinadolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/gifts).



> Eine neue DS Story in Deutsch.  
> Bens Kindheit.  
> Da man nicht allzuviel über Benton Frasers Kindheit weiß, ist dort noch viel Spielraum für Fanfiktion.  
> Die zweite Story aus Bens Kindheit. Es folgen weitere - versprochen.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is for you, tinadolphin. Thank you kindly for your friendship.

Der zehnjährige Benton Fraser lebte bei seinen Großeltern in Tuktoyaktuk am Eismeer. Seine Großeltern beschlossen, ihn in eine Schule zu schicken. Der Junge war darüber sehr froh, wurde er doch die meiste Zeit von seiner Großmutter zu Hause unterrichtet.  
Nicht, dass ihm das wirklich etwas ausmachte, aber nach langer Argumentation entschieden seine Großeltern, George und Martha Fraser, den Jungen in die Schule zu schicken, damit er ein paar soziale Kontakte knüpfen konnte.

Doch Benton war ein Einzelgänger, hatte nicht wirklich Freunde, aber das störte ihn nicht. Es reichte ihm, wenn er in der Nähe von anderen Kindern war und ihnen beim Spielen zusehen konnte.  
Doch niemand wollte mit diesem kleinen, merkwürdigen Bücherwurm befreundet sein.  
Er war der Kleinste in seiner Klasse und sehr mager. Aber er war zäh. Und hartnäckig. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, erreichte er es auch. Er war aufgeweckt und klug. Die anderen Kinder nannten ihn Streber und Lehrers Liebling.  
Ja, die Lehrer mochten ihn, weil er gern lernte und neugierig war.  
Vor allem Ms. Barclay, seine Klassenlehrerin. Sie war noch sehr jung und unterrichtete noch nicht lange. Ben mochte sie von Anfang an. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter. Vielleicht, weil sie das gleiche Parfüm benutzte?  
Oder weil sie ihn so akzeptierte wie er war?

Manchmal lud sie ihn zu sich nach Hause ein. Sie besaß ein Klavier und gab ihm Unterricht. Seiner Großmutter gefiel das, vor allem, weil es sie nichts kostete.  
Sie meinte, da würde er endlich etwas Sinnvolles mit seiner Freizeit anfangen und nicht nur in der Gegend herum stromern.

Nun ja, jedenfalls kam eines Tages ein neuer Schüler in die Klasse. Ein Halb-Inuit namens Innusiq. Er war nicht größer als Ben und noch magerer.  
Dieser Innusiq weckte von Anfang an Bens Interesse. Vielleicht, weil er genau so ein Außenseiter war wie er selbst?  
Die anderen Mitschüler hatten nun ein neues Opfer gefunden und ließen Ben in Ruhe.  
Vor allem Carl, der Klassenrowdy. Er war älter als die anderen, weil er die Klasse schon zweimal wiederholen musste. Alle hatten Angst vor ihm, allein schon, weil er größer und kräftiger war als die meisten von ihnen. Aber er war dumm. 

Dumm, faul, brutal und gewalttätig.

Sein Vater war ein Jäger und der größte Säufer im Ort. Wenn er betrunken heim kam, schlug er seine Frau und seine Kinder.  
Aber er war ein guter und zuverlässiger Arbeiter. Wo immer jemand mit Kraft gebraucht wurde, wurde Carls Vater gerufen. Er war nicht der Hellste, aber zuverlässig und stark. Und ein guter Jäger.  
Nur wenn er betrunken war, war er streitsüchtig und unausstehlich. 

Und er betrank sich fast jeden Abend.

Carl war ihm sehr ähnlich. Und er hasste Ben, auch wenn der sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären konnte. Ben ging ihm aus dem Weg, aber Carl liebte es, ihn zu quälen.  
Wenn Ben mit blauem Auge oder zerissener Hose nach Hause kam, weil Carl und seine Untertanen ihn mal wieder verprügelt hatten, setzte es Schelte von seiner Großmutter und sie schickte ihn ohne Abendessen ins Bett.

Ben ertrug es schweigend.

Manchmal schlich sich der Großvater in seine Kammer, brachte ihm Milch und Kekse oder auch mal eine Banane.  
Ben liebte Bananen, aber es gab sie hier draußen selten. Genau wie Orangen, die er noch mehr liebte als Bananen.  
Der Großvater hielt dann einen Finger an die Lippen und seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch.  
Ben glaubte immer, er freue sich, wenn er Großmutter überlisten konnte.  
Später erkannte Ben, dass sie es wusste und den Großvater zu ihm in die Kammer schickte. 

"Einer muss ja streng mit dem Buben sein, George.", sagte sie.

Großvater setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett und erzählte ihm flüsternd Geschichten. Ben aß seine Kekse und die Banane, trank seine Milch und lauschte dem Großvater.  
Es war ihr geheimes Ritual.  
Seltsamerweise war Ben fast froh, wenn Carl und seine Gang ihn verprügelten, bedeutete es doch, Zeit mit dem Großvater zu verbringen.

Nun, dieser Carl und seine Stiefellecker verloren also das Interesse an dem Fraser-Jungen, als Innusiq in die Klasse kam.  
`Halbblut`und `dreckiger Eskimo`waren noch die harmloseren Wörter, die sie benutzten.

Innusiq konnte kaum richtig lesen und schreiben, obwohl er so alt war wie Ben. Na schön, das konnte Carl auch nicht, aber den schien es nicht zu stören.  
Innusiq schon.  
Ben spürte, dass der Inuitjunge gern lernen würde, aber bisher wohl nicht viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hatte.  
Ms. Barclay schien das auch zu bemerken und fragte Ben, ob er, als Klassenbester, dem Jungen nicht helfen wollte.

Naja, er wollte schon...

"Aber?", fragte Ms. Barclay, doch Ben schwieg. Er konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass er Carl und seine Freunde fürchtete.  
Gut, er fürchtete sie nicht wirklich. Eigentlich fürchtete er sich vor fast nichts, aber er wollte die Bande nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen.  
Doch das war unfair Innusiq gegenüber. Der war unschuldig und hatte ja so gar keine Ahnung...  
Nein, dieser Junge brauchte einen Beschützer.

Und schließlich wollte Ben ein Mountie werden!  
Wie sein Dad! 

Er reckte stolz seine magere Brust, strich sich die widerspenstigen, dunklen Locken aus der Stirn und reichte seiner Lehrerin die Hand. 

"Also gut, Ms. Barclay.", sagte er. "Ich mach`s." 

"Danke.", antwortete sie und schüttelte seine kleine Hand. "Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Benton."

Das machte ihn stolz. So half er nicht nur Innusiq, nein, er er machte damit auch seiner Lieblingslehrerin eine Freude. Nach dem Unterricht nahm er den Inuitjungen beiseite und sagte ihm, dass er ihm beim Lernen helfen wollte. 

"Warum?", fragte der mit einem merkwürdigen Akzent, doch Ben wusste so schnell keine Antwort.

Was war das für eine Frage? Er wollte ihm eben helfen. 

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur so...", gab er zur Antwort.

Aber Innusiq war widerspenstig. Er schrie Ben an. Sagte, er brauche keinen Babysitter und dass die weißen Leute sowieso glaubten, sie seien etwas Besonderes. Dann ließ er Ben stehen und rannte davon.

Überrascht sah der Junge an sich hinab, betrachtete seine Hände, fühlte sein Gesicht und blinzelte.  
`Weiße Leute`, hatte Innusiq gesagt.  
Was meinte er damit?  
War Ben einer von diesen `weißen Leuten`?  
Gut, seine Haut war ziemlich blass, aber das war schon immer so gewesen. 

Er fragte seine Großmutter danach, die für ihn die klügste Frau der Welt war und sie erklärte ihm, was der Inuitjunge gemeint hatte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Ben unmittelbar mit Rassismus in Berührung kam.  
Großmutter meinte, es sei gut, wenn er sich um den Jungen kümmerte.  
Ben war hartnäckig. Er brachte Innusiq eine Banane mit. Der hatte sowas noch nie gesehen, nahm sie aber. Gut. Das war ein Anfang. Ben blieb stur und ließ Innusiq nicht aus den Augen.  
Der war sehr zurückhaltend und misstrauisch, aber Bens Großmutter hatte ihm ja erklärt, warum das so war.

So verging einige Zeit und der Inuitjunge fasste ganz langsam Vertrauen. Er erkannte, dass der Fraser-Junge genau so ein Aussenseiter war wie er selbst und so ließ er zu, dass Ben ihm half.

Eines Morgens wurde Ms. Barclay vom Schuldirektor aus der Klasse gerufen. Sie sagte den Schülern, sie sollen einen Text abschreiben und still sein. Ben sah sich um. Zum Glück war Carl heute nicht da, so würde es halbwegs ruhig in der Klasse bleiben, bis die Lehrerin wieder kam.  
Es war ein warmer Spätsommertag und Ben sah aus dem Fenster. Er würde jetzt lieber raus in die Natur gehen, aber er wusste, dass lernen wichtiger war. Er sah hinüber zu Innusiq und seufzte leise. Der Inuitjunge gab sich Mühe, die Buchstaben aneinander zu reihen. Hinter ihnen kicherten ein paar Kinder.

Dann flog plötzlich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und Carl stand da. Er war über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Sein Haar war wild zerzaust und seine Augen funkelten.  
Er öffnete seine viel zu große, alte Armeejacke und holte einen ausgewachsenen Seeotter hervor. Er grinste bösartig und schwang den toten Otter über seinem Kopf. Seine Freunde johlten.  
Ben tat das Tier leid. Innusiq machte sich ganz klein.

Carl ging zu Innusiqs Platz und schlug mit dem Otter auf den Tisch. Das nasse, blutige Tier ruinierte Innusiqs Hefte. Ben sah respektvoll auf das kräftige Gebiss des toten Tieres.

"Hey, Eskimo!", rief Carl. "Warum zuckst du so? Ihr fresst doch sowas roh!" Er schlug mit dem toten Tier nach dem Jungen. Innusiq starrte entsetzt auf seinen Peiniger. Wieder schlug Carl zu. 

Ben stand auf und meinte sachlich: "Weißt du, Carl, es ist ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum, dass die Inuit..." 

"Halt`s Maul, Fraser!", unterbrach ihn Carl wütend.

Wieder schlug er mit dem Otter nach Innusiq. Der rutschte verängstigt unter den Tisch. 

"Carl...", versuchte Ben es erneut.

"Schnauze, Klugscheißer!"

Ben konnte die Wut in Carls Gesicht sehen. Warum nur war der so aggressiv? Weder Ben noch Innusiq hatten ihm je was getan.

"Es ist respektlos gegenüber den Tieren und Mutter Natur, wie du dich verhälst.", sagte Ben gefährlich ruhig und seine Augen waren dunkelblau wie tiefe Gletscherseen. 

Carl lachte hasserfüllt: "Du bist wohl auch so ein verkappter Eskimo?"

Ben trat ein paar Schritte vor und wollte ihm den toten Otter aus der Hand nehmen, aber Carl lachte nur und stieß Ben so heftig zurück, dass der auf den Hintern fiel.

"Hau ab, Fraser! Misch dich nicht ein!", rief Carl.

Ben sah zu Innusiq, der mit großen, angstvollen Augen unter der Schulbank kauerte und eine Sicherung brannte bei ihm durch. Er sprang auf die Füße und ging auf Carl los. Aber der war anderthalb Köpfe größer und viel kräftiger als der schmächtige Ben und stieß ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurück.  
Ben fiel mit dem Rücken gegen die Tischkante, was ihm kurz die Luft raubte.  
Dann sprang er wieder auf Carl zu und trat ihm hart gegen das Schienbein. Tödlicher Hass funkelte in den Augen des größeren Jungen. 

"Fraser, du Ratte!", zischte er, holte mit dem toten Otter aus und schlug mit aller Kraft zu.  
Und er hatte eine Menge davon.

Die scharfen Zähne des Otters bohrten sich tief in das Fleisch unterhalb von Bens rechtem Schlüsselbein, nicht dass da viel Fleisch war, und rissen ein großes Stück heraus.  
Ben starrte perplex auf Carl und den Otter, bevor er den furchtbaren Schmerz spürte.  
Dann hörte er, wie die Mädchen der Klasse zu schreien begannen.  
Es wurde laut im Raum und Ben sah an sich hinab. Die ganze rechte Seite seines Hemdes war voller Blut, worüber er sich wunderte. Die Schreie der anderen waren weit weg, er hörte sie wie durch Watte. 

Dann sah er Innusiqs Augen.  
Diesen Blick würde er nie vergessen.  
Voller Angst und Bewunderung.

Plötzlich war Ms. Barclay da und sah ihn entsetzt an. Er wollte ihr die Situation erklären, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Seine rechte Schulter und Brust brannten wie Feuer. 

Was war das?  
Und warum sah Ms. Barclay so besorgt aus?  
Wo war Carl?  
Und Innusiq?  
War er in Sicherheit? 

Er presste die Hand auf sein Schlüsselbein und wunderte sich, warum es sich warm und feucht anfühlte. Als er seine Finger betrachtete, stellte er verwundert fest, dass sie blutig waren. Dann wurde es dunkel...

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er zu Hause in seinem Bett und der Doktor war da. Und er hatte furchtbare Schmerzen.  
"Innusiq...", presste er hervor, aber der Doktor konnte damit nichts anfangen.  
Er rief Bens Großmutter.

Ben und Innusiq wurden von da an Freunde und Carl bekam Schulverbot. 

Ein Jahr später musste Ben wieder weg ziehen...

 

TYK


End file.
